icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Low
Ronald Albert Low *Born: June 21, 1950 in Birtle, Manitoba *Hometown: Foxwarren, Manitoba *Position: Goalie, Coach, & General Manager Playing career Low played for two years with the Dauphin Kings of the Manitoba Junior Hockey League (MJHL) before turning pro, leading the Kings to the Manitoba championship and the Memorial Cup playoffs each year. Originally selected in the 1970 NHL Amateur Draft by the Toronto Maple Leafs, Low only played one season with Toronto before he was left exposed in the 1974 NHL Expansion Draft where he was claimed by the Washington Capitals, where he would spend three seasons and would forever be in the Capitals' record books as the first goalie to get a shutout for the team on February 16, 1975 against the Kansas City Scouts. After being traded to and spending two seasons in the Detroit Red Wings organization, he was claimed by the Quebec Nordiques in the 1979 NHL Expansion Draft. Low was traded to the Edmonton Oilers after playing only 15 games with the Nordiques. He was traded to the New Jersey Devils in 1983, where he completed his NHL career at the end of the 1984–85 NHL season. Coaching career named player-assistant coach for Nova Scotia (AHL) for 1985-86. ... after playing six games ended playing career and remained Nova Scotia assistant through 1986-87 season. ... named head coach for 1987-88 season. ... moved with team when it relocated from Halifax to Sydney in 1988 and remained in position through 1988-89 season. ... named Edmonton assistant coach on August 3, 1989, and remained in that position through April 5, 1995. ... promoted to head coach on April 6, 1995, and remained in that position until quitting on June 6, 1999. ... refused an offer to return for another season at the same salary he earned in 1998-99. ... named Houston (IHL) head coach and general manager on Aug. 4, 1999, and remained in position until July 11, 2000. ... named New York Rangers head coach on July 12, 2000, and remained in that position until April 15, 2002. ... remain in the organization as a scout until 2004. ... named Ottawa goaltending coach on July 30, 2004, and remained in position through 2006-07 season. ... scouted for Ottawa during lockout. ... promoted to assistant coach on August 15, 2007. ... fired along with head coach John Paddock on February 27, 2008. Low was promoted to assistant coach with the Edmonton Oilers. Career Statistics Regular Season Playoffs Coaching Managing Awards & Achievements *Turnbull Cup ('''MJHL) Championship (1969 & 1970)' *EHL '''South Rookie of the Year (1971)' *CHL Second All-Star Team (1974) *CHL First All-Star Team (1979) *CHL Most Valuable Player (1979) *Stanley Cup Championship (1987 & 1990) *'“Honoured Member”' of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame External links * Category:Born in 1950 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Winnipeg Jets (WHL) players Category:Dauphin Kings players Category: Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster Category:Tulsa Oilers (CHL) players Category:Jacksonville Rockets players Category:Richmond Robins players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Kansas City Red Wings players Category:Syracuse Firebirds (AHL) players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Wichita Wind players Category:Moncton Alpines players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Nova Scotia Oilers players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Nova Scotia Oilers coaches Category:Cape Breton Oilers coaches Category:Edmonton Oilers coaches Category:Houston Aeros coaches Category:New York Rangers coaches Category:Ottawa Senators coaches